Ectoplasmic Multameter
by zerxes96
Summary: Welcome to my little (for now) collection of one-shots, as writing one-shots is becoming a hobby. Thought I'd put them all in one place.
1. Welcome

Welcome to my little (for now) collection of one-shots, as per AstroPhantom's recommendation, since writing phics (mostly one-shots) is becoming a hobby.

I'll update this with the one-shot in each chapter as I go so you know what you're getting into. If you're here for absolutely anything DP, skip this chapter and go right on to a random chapter! (Preferably not a sequel one-shot to any other one, as you will be confusion :P)

If you have any recommendations as to what I should write next, let me know in a review (I read every single one of those) or private message

 **Ecto-Sanctum AU: Vortex's Torrent of Terror forced the United Nations to instate Ghost Defense classes into every high school and college across the globe**

* * *

 **Table of Contents**

1) A White Blaze: Danny and Dan are two separate people. He'll never turn into him. Everyone knows that. Everyone except Danny. Danny's POV

2) Behind the Mask: Valerie thought she'd seen it all. That is, until she met the girl who died, and lived. Valerie/Dani bonding (platonic) Valerie's POV

3) Brainpower: Tucker appreciation one-shot. Tucker's POV

4) Masters of Wisconsin: Vlad's life was turned upside down with the flip of a switch. 5 years in the hospital gave him little to do but plot his revenge on the man who flipped it. Vlad's POV

5.1) Delightful: Tucker and Danny were planning on watching the new Star Wars movie without Sam, much to her disapproval.

5.2) The Yolk of Time: "Clockwork! Meddling again." Light-hearted

6) Feel the Thunder: Clockwork becomes a weather reporter, much to Lance Thunder's dismay. Clockwork's POV

7) Aeon: Danny surprises Clockwork with a visit to Long Now... and something extra. Clockwork's POV


	2. A White Blaze

**A White Blaze : Danny's POV**

 **Summary: Danny and Dan are two separate people. He''l never turn into him. Everyone knows that. Everyone except Danny.**

* * *

I was in a library studying for the history test, alone. Okay, not really alone. There were a few other people in the room, but I didn't interact with any of them.

My phone started to ring. I'd gotten a text message. "Fenton Meister! Dash and I are throwing a dance party. We were wondering if you wanted in. ~ Kwan."

Yeah, right. Like they'd ever invite me to hang out with them. They probably just needed something only I could get them, or were trying to trick me into embarrassment. I ignored the text and tried studying some more. History was first period. Since I was fighting ghosts all night every night, I'd always fall asleep in class, so I didn't know jack-squat about Nobunaga Oda, or even what year the Sengoku Period of Japan was. I doubted I'd even remember any of these names by test time tomorrow morning.

"Hey, Fenton."

Around half an hour later, Dash and Dani showed up in the library.

"Oh, you're here," Dash continued. "We're throwing a party. You want in?"

"You don't really want me." I glanced over at Dani. "You're only inviting me because she said so."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

I knew that was the case, but actually hearing him say it drove my hands into fists. "Well, you can forget it. I'm out of here."

I packed my things and walked out the door by myself. Or so I wished. Dash had walked out the study room with me.

"What's your problem?"

"Quit following me!" I picked up the pace and ran into a maze of bookshelves.

I paced through the maze. For some reason, it felt like my life, my friends' and family's lives, depended on my outrunning Dash. A myriad of faint screams echoed through the array of wooden shelves. I could discern Sam's voice, and my dad's, which was kinda hard to miss.

Dash's footsteps grew louder, closer. "You can't hide forever! You can't avoid me." His voice got deeper with each word, more menacing.

My skin turned pale. My build started to look more like Dash's, like we were merging. I finally reached the glass door of the library, but fell back onto the ground when I saw my refelction. The haunted eyes that stared back and the dark circles underneath them made the long, drawn-in face almost unrecognizable. I waved my hand and the person waved back. It was me. My hair was a white blaze.

I don't really remember much of what happened after that because after that, I woke up.


	3. Behind the Mask

**Summary: Valerie thought no one suffered from ghosts more than herself. Until she met the girl who died, and lived. Valerie and Dani bonding (platonic) Valerie's POV**

 **PP never happened**

* * *

"What's your _real_ name?" It felt weird that I knew almost nothing about the half-ghost I risked my life trying to save two months prior.

Dani looked on to me, her eyebrows netted with confusion.

I remembered the first time we met in that alleyway. She was melting. What's more, she's half-ghost, half-human: the first one I'd ever seen. I could tell she had a complicated past, and that this was going to be an emotional conversation. I mustered up a slight smile and chuckled. "I mean, there's no way you and Phantom _really_ have the same name, right?"

"I'm a lab experiment gone wrong." One look at my face was all Dani needed to realize I wasn't sure what she meant. "Plasmius created me trying to make a second Danny. I'm only _Dani_ because I was the first clone that was self-aware." Her voice started to falter as tears built up around her eyes. "To make me feel like I meant something to him so I would follow him without questioning him."

My eyes widened. _This girl..._

I looked off into the distance at the modern landscape looming below us. A lot had changed since that run-in with Vlad. The bank had been integrated into the repair shop across the street, and there was a communication tower where the old bank once stood. All the small trees that had adorned the water facility across the street were cut down. The moonlight smoothly caressed the horizon, but wasn't quite enough to completely mask the faint white glow the girl adjacent me gave off.

It was hard to believe that this cheerful little girl lived through worse than I'd been through these past three years in almost half the time. Were all ghosts this emotionally stable? Or was Dani special that way?

I knew what it was like to grow up without a mother, but I at least had a loving father. A father who didn't abandon me, even after finding out I'd been risking my life hunting ghosts behind his back.

Dani didn't have that. Being labeled a failure the moment you're born? Vlad was a one crazed-up fruit loop. I turned back to the half ghost floating beside me. I started to wonder how many more _"_ Dani's" there were cast out in the world, all their energy being sapped away by the simple need of staying alive.

Come to think of it, the only time I saw Phantom was when he was fighting another ghost. Where did he go when he wasn't making the papers? I wondered if he had any secrets or things he'd wanted to tell me, but couldn't because I shot first and asked questions never.

 _There has to be something I can do to get Dani more in touch with her human side._

I reached into my backpack and pulled out a piece of origami. A rotating tetrahedron. "Here."

Dani looked at the tripod-shaped paper in her hands like it was a ghost...or I guess alien would be the next step up for her. "What...?"

"That's my birthday present to you. It's origami. My dad taught me how to make it when I was your age. Not really sure what ghost gals like, so..."

I pressed into the center of the paper tripod causing it to cave in, turning it into a triangular base with three pyramids propping it up.

Dani's face turned bright red and looked away in an attempt to hide it. "Today's not my birthday. I don't know when my birthday is," she stammered.

"It's today."

"Says who?"

"Says me."


	4. Brainpower

**Summary: It's Tucker's time to shine in this pseudo-one-shot told from his POV**

 **Phantom Planet is not canon.**

* * *

Man, why did Danny get all the girls? As if Valerie and Sam drool over Fenton wasn't enough, almost every other girl in school was head over heels for Phantom.

You must be thinking: _almost_ isn't _all_ , right, Foley? Under normal circumstances, yes. If there's one truth about being best friends with a half-ghost/half-human, it's that there was a tragic lack of _normal circumstance._

Any girl Fenton didn't have, Phantom swept off her feet before I could even make a move! And my parents wondered when this devilish PDA was gonna have digits of the female persuasion put into her.

It was a weekend, so there weren't any classes. Danny, Sam, and I were going to hang out at the Nasty Burger. On my way there, I saw a group of people hovering around one person like paparazzi. Wondering what it was all about, I went over and squeezed my way through the maze of people until I could see who was important enough to need to take up half the road; I wish I'd just left them be and went on with my life. Vlad Masters was being interviewed about the Ecto-Sanctum Act, and whether or not they were getting any results.

The battle with Vortex two months ago forced the United Nations' hand, and te Ecto-Sanctum Act was passed, calling for mandatory Ghost Defense lessons to be instated into every high school across the globe.

Vlad's eyes met mine, and that's when I knew I was in deep ectoplasm. "Well, why don't we ask this young man here, hmm?" Vlad pulled me out of the crowd, arm arced around me like we were the best of friends. "Techno Foul-Breath, was it?"

I jabbed him in the stomach and stepped away from him. "It's Tucker Foley."

"Ah. More importantly, Amity Park News would like to know how those Ghost Defense lessons are coming along. Are they helping you ward off all those evil ghosts that haunt this town?"

"I can't really say. Wanna find out?" I reached into my backpack to pull out an ecto-blaster Danny had given me.

To my satisfaction, Vlad stopped me before his secret was put in jeopardy, and turned back to the press. "I think that's enough for today."

"You passed up your opportunity to embarrass me to preserve your publicity ratings. I'm impressed."

"Yes, well, sometimes capturing a queen requires sacrificing your bishop."

The sky started to darken with storm clouds. I thought it was Vlad's doing, but he looked just as surprised as I was. Evil laughter filled the air: familiar obnoxious laughter. Technus.

"HELLO CITIZENS OF AMITY PARK! I AM TECHNUS. MASTER OF ALL THINGS ELECTRONIC!"

After the usual Technus introduction, however, a bulky white/green mecha-suit materialized in the sky.

"Skulktech?"

Skulktech looked confused. Come to think of it, Skulktech wasn't supposed to be in this timeline. This Skulktech didn't look anything like the one from before: there was silver where there should've been black. _Is this the birth of Skulktedh?_

"Skulktech? That's a great name! BEHOLD! SKULKTECH 3.2! The 3 means the next level up from Technus 2.0, and the .2 is because there are two of us, now," the Technus part explained.

"I think I'll take you up on your earlier challenge. Why not show us what you're made of against this ghost?" A limo. pulled up in front of us and went off with Vlad.

 _That two-faced fruit-loop!_

"No ghost child today? I was hoping to test out my new equipment on him. I guess you'll do," the Skulker part taunted.

"What, I'm not good enough for you? Maybe you've forgotten that I'm the reason both of you always lose."

"As they say," Skulker started.

"Two heads are better than one," Technus finished.

"Oh, please." I pulled out my PDA and loaded up the exploit I'd used in Technus's last revolt. The loading bar on my screen turned into a big green check mark a mere three seconds later. "You guys are still running that version of Portals XL? That's just sad."

"What - What is happening?" Technus' voice stuttered as I overrode and overloaded Skulktech's thrusters.

A slight whistle echoed in the air. The whining I thought was Skulktech's jet-pack was actually my PDA.

"I'm sorry, baby." I shed a tear as I threw my PDA up into the air. My hand would've caught on fire if I'd waited held on a second longer.

"Sorry about your phone. It was really impressive what you did, though. I saw the whole thing."

Ashley snuck up on me from behind. Okay, she didn't _really_ sneak up on me; I just told myself that so I felt better about her scaring the crap out of me. She was the girl I'd gone out with for a PR-ing two whole days when Danny was the judge of a beauty pageant. I wasn't particularly happy to see her considering she'd broken up with me not five minutes after Danny declared Sam the winner.

"Hey, Ashley. It's okay, I have a backup right here." I pulled out my old PDA, the one I used to shut down Technus when he took over Danny's garage.

Ashley looked a little nervous. She had her hand on her elbow and couldn't keep her legs straight. She looked like she needed to pee. "Can... I see it for a second?"

I handed her the PDA and looked over her shoulder. She was typing something in. A 10-digit number, then her name.

* * *

Danny was venting to Sam about something but I wasn't paying attention. I was too focused on my PDA.

I tried hiding my smile from them because I knew they'd ask about it and, when I told them, wouldn't believe me.

"Hey, negative auras are _my_ thing," Sam teased Danny.

Danny shifted his verbal onslaught to me. "Anyway, what's gotten _you_ in such a good mood?"

Much to Danny's and Sam's dismay, Danny's question only made the smirk on my face grow even wider. "I traded my bishop for a queen."


	5. Masters of Wisconsin

**Masters of Wisconsin**

 ** _Rated T mostly for the end (IF T ISN'T A STRONG ENOUGH RATING PLEASE LET ME KNOW)_**

 **Special thanks to Oracle-sama for helping me make a tough call on what to write about next.**

 **Summary: Vlad's life was ruined with the flip of a switch. 5 years in a hospital gave him little to do but plot his revenge on the man who flipped it. Vlad'** **s POV  
**

* * *

 _November 3rd, 1985_

 _Looking back, there was never really a beginning per se; no discrete event that swayed my life off it's boorishly predestined course and onto the path of evil. If you pressed me, though, I'd say it would've been when I stumbled upon a swirl of green energy four years prior, right off the small town of Elmerton_ _during my cross-country travels with my father_ _, in the spread of nature that would later be called Amity Park._

 _Just as quickly as it appeared in front of the RV, it vanished. My father dismissed it as a trick of the lights: punishment for being on the road for too long. I didn't say a word and preserved his fantasy, but I knew it was more than an optical illusion. I didn't know what it was, but I knew who would. I pulled out my flip phone and thumbed down my list of contacts to "J"..._

* * *

 _February 1st, 1986_

 _...I didn't think the portal would work. The notion of a spiral of ectoplasmic energy with no known precursory sighting to prove it even_ was _a portal seemed too surreal for science to be able to properly create if it was a tall tale or, in the off chance Jack was right, replicate..._

* * *

I closed the journal and placed it atop the table on my bedside, lying back down and mulling over the events that'd occurred and hadn't occurred these past few days. The portal. My ruined confession of love. The ecto-acne.

I'd stroked my face what was probably a hundred times and wished just as often that my hand wouldn't be greeted by that wretched lot of lumps that stole my life and left nothing but a handful of nurses and a hospital bed in it's place. My resolve didn't waver.

Once more, I raised my arm and flinched as I went to touch my face, expecting to feel the ecto-acne once again. I didn't. What shocked me more, however, was the fact that I didn't feel _anything_. I knew I should've touched some patch of skin, no matter how smooth or coarse. I pulled my hand away from where my face should've been, more accurately where my _hand_ should've been.

"ARGGHHHHH!" My hand wasn't there. I tried moving the fingers. The neurons were definitely being fired; without a doubt, my fingers were still there, but I couldn't see them.

There was knocking on the door. "Mr. Masters! Is everything okay? I'm coming in!"

"Ah, no! Everything's fine! I just... saw a bug, is all! No need to come in!" I frantically looked back at my arm to find my hand was once again where it should be.

The door creaked open and Nurse Spectra came rushing in. "You're heaving."

The monitor on the side opposite the table recounted my earlier episode. "Readings indicate you experienced a minor panic attack."

She was one to talk; she too was panicking, though that quickly subsided and she started chuckling. "That must've been some bug! Where'd it run off to?"

I was too focused on my left arm, more specifically my left hand, to be of any use in an interrogation. "I don't know."

* * *

 _April 11th, 1988_

 _It turns out my hand did indeed turn invisible. What's more is I can turn other parts invisible, or even my body in its entirety._

 _As I began to push my newly set physical limits, I soon learned I could produce beams of energy from the palms of my hands: energy that glowed the same tint of green as the Ghost Portal from that experiment._

 _The green afterglow of my pupils, as well as the ecto-acne it'd complimented, subsided. These observations have_ _lead me to believe these_ ghost powers _too are a side effect of being blasted by that field of ectoplasm, and since no one has dared challenged me, I am an isolated incident: the progenitor, if you will._

* * *

I grabbed my towel from it's hanger on the door and made my way to the hospital bathroom. Staring back at me through the bathroom mirror was me, as expected, aside from a slight caveat. My skin was sky blue.

Adrenaline coursed through and escaped my body in the form of a wide grin. My canine teeth lengthened into two pointed fangs and my pupils drowned in a sea of red as my build expanded and a silver/red suit materialized around me.

"M-Mr. Masters?"

I was so distracted by the my own transformation that I didn't realize I'd forgotten to close the door behind me. In the doorway stood Nurse Spectra with a blanket in hand, most likely headed to my room since I'd requested it. The mornings were cold here in the hospital. I digress. She had seen the whole transformation and was in a state of hysteria. "What-"

"Penelope Spectra. Known best for your persistent serenity, beauty and silver tongue that can calm down even the most far-gone patients. Now where'd all that run off to, hmm?"

 _I wonder?_ I rolled my fingers into my palms and tried creating another ectoplasmic energy blast. Two blue rings of ectoplasm started circling my fists like rings on a planet. I pointed them at the trembling nurse and blasted her into a group of metal towel-holders on the wall at full speed, probably fracturing a good number of her bones.

 _No! That was too much power! If she screams, I'll have to deal with the whole hospital!_ I panicked and fired another beam of ectoplasm at her mouth, hoping to seal her mouth shut, but this time made the beam too large and sent ectoplasm coursing through her entire head, which then bled on impact.

I committed my first murder that night.

I spent the next ten minutes staring into my steaming blue hands in horror before I was able to regain my composure. Looking again in the mirror, I wondered what more my powers were capable of. I quickly learned to emulate the mirror and project my being into a second location, almost like a clone. The second was all I could muster at the time as my strength was evenly distributed between the two of us, but I knew it was possible to push it even further, perhaps even ignore conservation of energy and preserve my strength while producing clones that numbered in the hundreds.

There were cameras everywhere, so the police would immediately have suspected me as it was too convenient that I entered the bathroom, followed by Spectra, and by the time I'd left, the nurse was dead.

Running full - well, half - speed out of the bathroom looking like my usual self, the ghostly clone followed. A mere 4 seconds after that, my strength and stamina returned to me. Looking back, the clone had vanished. I still had all the memories of the clone; the cameras had most definitely seen it, which was all I needed from it, anyway.

I spent the following weeks experimenting with my powers at night, pushing my imagination to its limits, thinking up possibilities for my powers and jotted them down in a journal separate from this one if I showed even the slightest sign of pulling it off: a to-do list, if you will.

I returned back to my room and reassessed what had happened. I now had an alter ego, and if I were planning on continuing to use it in heists as I grew accustomed to my powers, it would need it's own slightly more evil name. Vlad was plenty evil enough. My powers were drawn from the ectoplasm that had merged with my DNA - Vlad Plasma? I couldn't go with Vlad Spectra as that would possibly link me to the crime I'd just committed. I covered my mouth as the remembrance of Spectra's dismembered body almost made me vomit.

A few deep breaths later, the wide grin returned. I started plotting out the applications of my new abilities. Everything that was now possible due to that _idiot_. Both my love and life were taken away from me with the flip of a switch. Now, I could finally exact my revenge on the man who flipped it.

"Jack Fenton." Confidence and newfound pride resonated through my otherwise unaltered voice. "Soon you'll get yours."

* * *

 **Yeah... this one was a little more intense than my other ones. I tried my hardest not to make it too graphic.**


	6. Delightful & The Yolk of Time

**WARNING:** These are the equivalent of a filler episode in a show, they hold no plot whatsoever.

* * *

 **Delightful** ft. Sam and Tucker (cameos: Danny)

 **Brought to you by some Anon**

* * *

"You got any plans for tonight," Sam asked Tucker, one of her two best friends. They were on their way to Danny's house to get the math homework done, or rather, for Tucker to get their math homework done. Tucker had bought a Cramtastic Mark 5 after it's success during Northwestern Standardized Testing Week and had been acing every math and science test ever since.

"Danny and I are going to watch the new Space Wars movie, Forceful Awakening."

Sam stopped walking beside Tucker and stood there in shock. The three of them had been fans of Space Wars since Tucker showed Danny and her the trailer for the reboot on his PDA in the fourth grade. "And you guys didn't invite me?"

Tucker laughed in hysterical amusement. "Sam, you're the epitome of a d'Arc!"

"Excuse me?"

"There are two sides to the Force," Tucker explained. "The Dark Side and their followers, known in the stardom as d'Arcs, like, Jeanne d'Arc, and the Light Side. Its followers are the delights. Tonight's a delights only night."

"Shut up! My being a goth doesn't dictate which sides of fights I should take. I'm as much a delight as you," Sam shouted in annoyance.

Mickey walked by right as Sam said that last part and turned around full throttle.

 _I'm as much a delight as you!_

Tucker replayed the quote that would be laugh material for weeks to come. He'd recorded it on his PDA and had sent it to Danny, much to Sam's embarrassment.

"I know. Danny and I just wanted to hear you say it."

* * *

 **The Yolk of Time** ft. Danny, Clockwork, Jazz, Maddie, and Jack

 **Brought to you by Kimera20**

* * *

Danny was just about to fall asleep when his ghost sense went off.

After walking downstairs and peeping around the corner to get a glance at the spectral intruder, he saw a tall, floating figure in a purple cloak at the stove. Clockwork.

"What are you doing in my house?" Danny lowered his guard as the adrenaline rush he'd experienced all but dissipated.

"Tomorrow morning you were going to destroy your house because your parents accidentally made your breakfast eggs half-ghost. I'm here to make them ahead of time to prevent that from happening."

"I so don't have the energy for this." Danny walked back upstairs and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Danny heard a scream from the kitchen. As he walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he heard Maddie question who'd been in the kitchen.

"Who made breakfast?"

"Dunno. Maybe it was a ghost," Danny teased.

"GHOST!" His unusually awake father, Jack o' Nine Tails in hand, jumped at the mentioning of the ectoplasmic entities and crashed into everything in the house on his quest to destroy them.

Jazz lifted her head out of the book she was reading and glared at Danny. "Was that really necessary?"


	7. Feel the Thunder

**So this one-shot is a result of sapphireswimming's reaction to my Tumblr post.**

 **I hope they - and you all - enjoy!**

 **Takes place after Chapter 12 of Embarrassment Ensues (You don't have to have read it though, unless you want to know a little more about who Aleph is)**

 **Told from Clockwork's POV**

* * *

 _"You should become a weather reporter. You'd be second to none!"_

Those were Danny's words last time I met with him and his friends. They were still fresh in my mind, like a song refusing to subside.

 _"You could say 'There's a 100% chance of snow, but don't worry, it'll stop at 12:17' and no one would be able to argue!"_

The notion was ridiculous. Me? A weather reporter? I am the Ghost of Time. Vortex would be a better match for the role, minus his intent to destroy Earth.

 _Perhaps some Earth television will distract me._

I floated over to my ghost-catcher-esque time portal and hovered my hand parallel to the screen. Green ectoplasm flickered like static on a TV, and the Hyena 12 News logo flashed before me.

"This is Lance Thunder with the weather report."

Not the best channel to be watching given my current problem, but I figured I would see what all the fuss was about.

"Pack your umbrellas because there is going to be rain from 8am to 12pm."

That was false. The rain wouldn't start until around 9am, and it wouldn't subside until 2pm.

A green vortex of ectoplasm interrupted my train of thought. As the vortex dispersed, a green-skinned ghost in indigo robes and cape and a gold crown stood beside me.

"Aleph."

"Hello, old friend," Aleph started. He floated over to my time portal. "What have we here?"

"I'm watching Earth television. Which brings me to my next point. I have a task for you."

Earth was used to incorrect forecasts every now and then, but the urge to correct them was still gnawing away at me.

"What does the Ghost of Time want with _me_?"

I told the Ghost of Creation what I needed him to do.

"You've grown soft, Clockwork."

"Yes, yes. I know." I let out a sigh of reluctance and spun my staff. A blue vortex enveloped me and teleported me out of Long Now.

* * *

"This is Lance Thunder with the weather report..."

My signature cyan vortex of a clock appeared next to Mr. Thunder and my indifferent adult self appeared beside him.

"GHOST!"

"Time out," I interrupted as the world around me froze. I took out one of my time medallions and placed it around Lance Thunder's neck.

"GHOST!" The blonde meteorologist unfroze and continued his hysterical screams.

"Calm down," I started. "I am Clockwork. Ghost of Time. I have come here to correct your forecast. You were about to to say it would rain from 8 to 12, but in reality it would rain from 9 to 2."

The weather reporter only caught snatches of what I had told him, probably because he was so used to getting attacked every time he met a ghost.

I let out what was probably my third sigh that day and called "Time in."

The rest of the forecast crew and the StormTracker screen behind Lance and I unfroze. The rest of the crew wasn't nearly as hysterical as Lance was, much to my convenience.

"I have come to give the forecast," I started. I repeated what I had told Mr. Thunder, except with more accurate timings. "It is going to drizzle from 9:02 am to 1:54 pm. After that, there will be 27 mile-an-hour winds for the rest of the day."

"That's pretty precise," started the brunette female weather reporter. "But how do we know it's accurate?"

I was glad Daniel was in school, otherwise he would've come here in no time flat making this encounter more complicated than it needed to be.

I pressed the button on the side of my staff right below the clock-like handle. "Time forward."

The space around us was enveloped by a cyan ectoplasm-like wind and sped-up clocks materialized around us. A couple of moments later, a bright white flash emitted from the clock on my staff and the room was returned to how it was before. Well, almost like it was before.

"What just happened," asked Mr. Thunder.

"I brought us an hour and a half into the future."

Everyone's attention turned to the clock on the ceiling. Sure enough, the time had changed from 7:37 am to 9:00 am.

"I wanted to show you that my prediction is indeed correct."

I brought their attention to the window beyond the transparent double doors of the studio. Everyone had smartphones nowadays so there was no need for me to keep a clock floating around.

Surely enough, at 9:02:11 am, a crack of thunder was heard and little by little, it started to rain.

"Why don't _you_ give the forecast from now on," an upset Lance Thunder exclaimed with crossed arms. "Your predictions are clearly better than mine."

"That's what I'm here to fix." I pulled out a Spectral Barometer looking much like the one that was used to keep Vortex from escaping the Observant High Council... that is, before Vlad Plasmius somehow infiltrated the Council and freed the weather ghost. The only difference between that one and this one was that the outer rim was indigo and it had Aleph's logo, looking much like a fancy "N," on it.

"This," I started, "is the Spectral Barometer Mark 2. I had an old friend of mine design it. It alters the amount of water in clouds, the location of clouds, pretty much anything to do with clouds, and lets you set them to whatever you desire."

I handed it over to Lance, who examined the artifact like it was a foreign object, which I guess it was to the human.

"With this, your predictions will no longer be _predictions_ and more _de facto_. Just think up what you want the weather to be, point the two-pronged end at the sky, press the logo on the bottom, and the barometer will fire a green blast up into the sky and generate or destroy clouds to match your 'predictions'."

By the time I finished my explanation, Lance Thunder was out the door and outside, eager to test his new toy.

"Okay, barometer," he started. "Stop the rain at 12:00 pm!" Mr. Thunder pointed the barometer up to the sky and pressed the black "N"-like shape. Just as I had explained, a green blast of energy fired up towards the raining clouds.

"Time forward," I enunciated, almost equally eager to prove my explanation right. after a brief moment of strong winds, two things had changed. The time changed from 9:07 am to 12:00 pm, and the rain stopped.

Mr. Thunder and his crew checked their phones to confirm that the time now was indeed 12 pm.

"Now we can change the forecast so all the other news stations are wrong and we are right," exclaimed the brunette meteorologist.

That obviously wasn't the intend of my intervention, but given the nature of my powers, I wasn't exactly shocked that she had said that.

"And with that, my work here is done," I stated as I teleported back to Long Now.

I wasn't quite concerned that I had just jeopardized the weather patterns of Amity Park because I knew they would break the barometer in two weeks.

But like I've said before, I know _everything_.

* * *

 **Yeah, not as solid an ending as all my other one-shots, sorry :'D**

 **Leave a review, let me know what you thought!**


	8. Aeon

**Hello! I'm back! (for now)**

 **Had an inkling of an idea at the supermarket today (and had the end of this in my "potentials" list for a while now)  
**

 **So... yeah. Here's a Halloween special! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **Told from Clockwork's POV**

* * *

I am the Master of Time. That means I should be prepared for everything afterlife throws my way. Yet every year, I found myself in the same spot, rehearsing the same speech. "Happy Halloween, and welcome to Long Now. I am Clockwork. Master of…"

My concentration was broken by a soft chuckle from behind me. I turned around to find the famous ghost boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes.

"Danny," I started, not in the least pleasantly surprised. "Why am I not surprised you're here?"

"Dude. You can see the future. _Multiple_ futures. You tell me." Danny crossed his arms, clearly content with his comeback.

Ever since the downfall of evil Danny Phantom, both versions of the ghost in question, as well as Vlad Masters, existed outside time: to an extent, outside the reach of my abilities. As much as I hated to admit it, as I still do now, I didn't know why Danny had shown up to my lair.

"Point taken," I said shortly.

Danny floated by next to one of my Time Portals (I have to work on that name.) In it was a view of the Fenton Thermos that contained the most evil ghost on the planet. It was shaking ever so slightly, but the anti-ectoplasmic resin coating the insides were proving to be too strong, even for him.

The half-ghost turned to me forcing a smile, not wanting to be reminded of all the pain his evil older self had put him through. "Sam saw you on the news. You _really_ built another one of those spectral thingies and gave it to Lance Thunder?"

"Their fun was short-lived, as was mine. Why don't you get to the point and tell me why you're here?"

Danny's next expression was just as fake as his earlier smile, though this time it was of offense. "What, is everyone in the 'Happy' department on vacation or something?"

I didn't say anything in response, which was more than enough a response for Danny to keep talking. "Maybe I just wanted to spend this Halloween with my time-old friend."

"There's greater chance of Tucker getting a girlfriend."

Danny let out a very real, light chuckle. "Actually, he's seeing a girl named Ashley, now."

"My mom thinks," he continued, "in the Ghost Zone, you exchange presents on Halloween instead of Christmas. I wanted to ask if that was true."

"It's true. The Ghost Zone was created out of the fears of a single human. A scientist named Nicolai Magnus wanted to prove the existence of a realm of Gods called Asgard. He was a very bright individual with a vivid imagination. But unfortunately, that imagination came with extravagant fears. Fears that the King of Asgard, Odin, was a tyrant who ruled over his realm, among others, with an iron grip. He imagined Odin had two artifacts; they were the keys to Odin's reign. Whoever had those two items, the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage, controlled all."

Danny interrupted my story, arms crossed with impatience. "Just get to the point!"

I let out a sigh, which was more than Danny's "patience" deserved. "Odin and his realm became a reality, known as Pariah Dark and the Ghost Zone. The date was October 31st. After Pariah and the "people of Asgard" became a reality, he declared that day his birthday and made it a law that all the people give him presents on that day."

The ghost boy uncrossed his arms, eyes beaming with understanding. "Yeah, I remember this part of the story. You mentioned in class the other day that you and the rest of the House of Six took Pariah down years later."

I nodded.

"Anyway, here." Danny unfolded his fist and held it in front of me. In his palm was a small black-and-white cube, the size of a die. "It's one of my dad's inventions. It's a matter compressor/decompressor. There's a present inside."

Clockwork presses the button on top of the cube and it unfolds into a cage with a bird in it.

Danny: Tucker and I found this ghost owl while we were patrolling Amity Park a couple nights ago. It looked lonely, and it's eyes lit up when it saw us, so I'm assuming it wanted a home and a friend.

The last time I got a present was almost a hundred years ago. But that was from my sister. That was the first time I'd gotten a present from someone outside my family.

Danny must've noticed my excitement and the want to be alone with this new creature. "I gotta go. Tucker's waiting on me to go trick-or-treating. Smell ya later."

I gave him a second nod, my gaze still fixed on the black and green owl-in-a-cage.

As soon as the half-ghost left, I opened the cage and the owl flew out and onto my shoulder. I reached over with my hand and let my finger hover next to the owl's face.

The bird pecked it ever so lightly with it's beak and started rubbing his face along it.

"Hello, my friend," I said with a smile. "My Aeon."

* * *

 **Yes, Nicolai Magnus is Technus when he was human. ^-^ He changed his last name from _Mag_ nus to _Tech_ nus because he's all about that tech.**


End file.
